twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Margaret
Margaret, właściwie Małgorzata Jamroży '(ur. 30 czerwca 1991 w Stargardzie Szczecińskim) – polska piosenkarka i autorka piosenek. Z wykształcenia projektantka mody. Zadebiutowała na rynku fonograficznym w 2013 roku minialbumem All I Need, z którego pochodzi singel „Thank You Very Much” notowany na oficjalnych listach sprzedaży w Niemczech, Austrii i we Włoszech. Piosenka była także 3. najlepiej sprzedającym się utworem w Polsce w 2013 roku, za co ZPAV przyznał wokalistce wyróżnienie Cyfrowej Piosenki Roku. W lipcu 2013 Margaret reprezentowała Polskę podczas Bałtyckiego Festiwalu Piosenki, gdzie zajęła 2. miejsce. W 2014 ukazał się jej debiutancki album studyjny Add the Blonde. Wydawnictwo uplasowało się na 8. miejscu na polskiej liście sprzedaży OLiS i uzyskało certyfikat platynowej płyty. Album promowały single: „Wasted”, „Start a Fire” – oficjalny hymn Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Siatkowej Mężczyzn 2014 oraz „Heartbeat”. Utwory zajęły kolejno 6., 10. i 11. miejsce na liście AirPlay – Top, najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych. Pod koniec 2015 premierę miał drugi album studyjny piosenkarki – Just the Two of Us, nagrany w duecie z Mattem Duskiem. Płyta była notowana na 28. miejscu w zestawieniu OLiS i zdobyła status złotej. W pierwszej połowie 2016 piosenkarka wydała singel „Cool Me Down”, który uplasował się na 4. miejscu listy AirPlay – Top i stał się jej najwyżej notowanym utworem w tym zestawieniu. Kompozycja była notowana również na oficjalnej liście sprzedaży w Szwecji. W Polsce singel pokrył się podwójną platyną, natomiast w Szwecji został certyfikowany złotem. Artystka została laureatką takich nagród jak MTV Europe Music Awards, Kids’ Choice Awards, Eska Music Awards czy SuperJedynki. Zdobyła również wiele nominacji, w tym m.in. do Wiktorów i Telekamer. Życiorys Margaret urodziła się 30 czerwca 1991 w Stargardzie Szczecińskim jako córka Elżbiety i Ryszarda Jamrożych, z wykształcenia pedagogów. Wraz ze starszym o 4 lata bratem Tomaszem wychowywała się w Ińsku. Podczas bierzmowania przyjęła imię Julita. Ukończyła Państwową Szkołę Muzyczną I stopnia im. I.J. Paderewskiego w Choszcznie w klasie klarnetu i saksofonu. Krótko po jej skończeniu doznała wypadku na rowerze, w wyniku którego uszkodziła przegrodę nosową. Uczęszczała do Zespołu Szkół w Ińsku. Została absolwentką XIV Liceum Ogólnokształcącego w Szczecinie. Następnie rozpoczęła studia w Warszawie na Uniwersytecie SWPS na kierunku anglistyki, z których zrezygnowała po trzech semestrach. Później zaczęła studiować projektowanie ubioru w Międzynarodowej Szkole Kostiumografii i Projektowania Ubioru w Warszawie, którą ukończyła w 2015 roku, stając się dyplomowaną projektantką mody. Kariera 'Początki kariery Swoją karierę zaczynała w liceum, jako wokalistka w zespole oNieboLepiej, powstałym w styczniu 2009. W tym samym roku została laureatką jednego z odcinków Szansy na sukces, gdzie zaśpiewała „Znam Cię na pamięć” z repertuaru Moniki Brodki. Dzięki wygranej wystąpiła w koncercie finałowym programu w warszawskiej Sali Kongresowej. Był to jej drugi udział w tym programie, na początku 2006 roku wokalistka zaśpiewała „Będę czekać” w odcinku ze Stenią Kozłowską, gdzie za swoją interpretację utworu zdobyła wyróżnienie. W 2010 roku Jamroży wystąpiła w musicalu Rent w szczecińskiej Operze na Zamku. Również tego samego roku współtworzyła projekt Gosia Jamroży Project (grupa funkcjonowała również pod nazwą Margaret J. Project), z którym m.in. trafiła do półfinału Coke Live Fresh Noise 2010. Wraz z zespołem stworzyła m.in. takie utwory jak „I Will”, „Pod prąd”, „Wróć do siebie” i „Co teraz”, do którego powstał teledysk. W 2011 roku zaczęła prowadzić blog o modzie. Ponadto w tym samym roku wystąpiła w programie Moda z bloga w stacji TVN Style. Uczestniczyła również w nagraniu kompozycji „Moments” do kampanii promocyjnej Open Finance, a także wystąpiła w teledysku zrealizowanym do tego utworu. W 2012 roku na potrzeby reklamy linii lotniczych OLT Express nagrała piosenkę „It Will Be Lovely Day”, która zyskała popularność w internecie. Na prośbę internautów OLT Express i twórcy udostępnili całość kompozycji, a kilka stacji radiowych odtwarzało ją na swojej antenie, m.in. Program Pierwszy Polskiego Radia. W międzyczasie wokalistka nagrała również wokalizy do filmu Bokser oraz kolejne utwory do reklam m.in. dla firmy Apart. '2012–2013: „''Thank You Very Much” i All I Need 26 maja 2012 wystąpiła w konkursie Trendy na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2012 z piosenką „Thank You Very Much”, którą napisali i skomponowali Thomas Karlsson i Joakim Buddee, a za produkcję odpowiadał Ant Whiting. Teledysk towarzyszący piosence wzbudził z kolei wiele kontrowersji, a jego reżyserem i pomysłodawcą był Chris Marrs Piliero, który wcześniej współpracował m.in. z Britney Spears i Keshą. Klip realizowany był w Los Angeles, a Margaret grała w nim dziewczynę wychowywaną przez rodziców nudystów. Ze względu na liczne sceny nagości, jakie się w nim pojawiają, wideo zostało usunięte z serwisu YouTube zaledwie kilka godzin po premierze. Utwór „Thank You Very Much” został oficjalnie wydany w Polsce w formacie digital download 21 lutego 2013. Wtedy też fragment kompozycji został wykorzystany we wiosennej ramówce telewizji Polsat, a następnie w jesiennej ramówce niemieckiej stacji telewizyjnej Pro7. Singel był notowany na listach sprzedaży w Niemczech, gdzie trafił na 41. miejsce, Austrii, w której znalazł się na 38. miejscu oraz we Włoszech, plasując się tam na 22. pozycji. Ponadto o Margaret, piosence „Thank You Very Much” i zrealizowanym do niej teledysku pisały media nie tylko w Polsce, ale i zagranicą, m.in. brytyjski dziennik „The Sun”. 8 czerwca 2013 Margaret wystąpiła z tą piosenką w konkursie Największe Przeboje Roku na TOPtrendy 2013 w Operze Leśnej, a pod koniec miesiąca zaprezentowała ją w popularnym niemieckim programie ZDF Fernsehgarten, emitowanym na kanale ZDF. 9 lipca 2013 został wydany drugi singel wokalistki – „Tell Me How Are Ya”. 14 lipca artystka wystąpiła podczas koncertu Lata Zet i Dwójki w Słubicach. W dniach 19–20 lipca z piosenkami „Thank You Very Much” i „I Get Along” reprezentowała Polskę na Bałtyckim Festiwalu Piosenki w szwedzkim mieście Karlshamn, gdzie zajęła 2. miejsce. W nagrodę otrzymała 5 tysięcy koron szwedzkich. 30 lipca ukazał się jej debiutancki minialbum All I Need, na którym znalazło się 6 piosenek, w tym m.in. „Thank You Very Much” oraz „Tell Me How Are Ya”. Płyta zadebiutowała na 50. miejscu polskiej listy sprzedaży OLiS. 8 sierpnia w warszawskim klubie „Iskra” odbył się koncert promocyjny EP-ki. 3 sierpnia Margaret wystąpiła podczas Eska Music Awards 2013, gdzie wykonała utwory „Thank You Very Much” i „Tell Me How Are Ya”. Na gali otrzymała nagrodę za teledysk do piosenki „Thank You Very Much” w kategorii Eska TV Award – Najlepsze video. Ponadto nominowana była w kategoriach Najlepsza artystka, Najlepszy hit (za „Thank You Very Much”) oraz Najlepszy debiut. 24 sierpnia wystąpiła podczas drugiego dnia Sopot Top of the Top Festival 2013 w koncercie 5 lat z Muzodajnią. Największe przeboje lata. Tydzień później zaśpiewała w Berlinie podczas koncertu Stars for Free 2013, organizowanego przez stację radiową RTL Radio. We wrześniu została nominowana do nagród MTV Europe Music Awards 2013 w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. Miesiąc później otrzymała nominację do Róż Gali w kategorii Debiut za „muzyczny podbój Europy”. Pod koniec 2013 odbyła trasę promocyjną we Włoszech. '2014: „''Wasted”, Add the Blonde i „''Start a Fire''” 31 grudnia 2013 wystąpiła podczas Sylwestrowej Mocy Przebojów na Skwerze Kościuszki w Gdyni, gdzie premierowo wykonała swój trzeci singel „Wasted”, a zarazem pierwszy promujący jej debiutancki album studyjny. W trakcie sylwestrowego koncertu zaśpiewała również swój przebój „Thank You Very Much”. Singel „Wasted” został wydany 15 stycznia 2014. Dzień wcześniej odbyła się premiera teledysku do piosenki, który wyreżyserowała Julia Bui Ngoc. Kompozycja dotarła do 6. miejsca listy AirPlay – Top, najczęściej granych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych. 10 stycznia 2014 odbyła się premiera komedii Piotra Wereśniaka Wkręceni, w której wykorzystany został utwór z repertuaru Margaret pod tytułem „Thank You Very Much”. W lutym piosenkarka została nominowana do nagród: Wiktory w kategorii Gwiazda piosenki oraz Kids’ Choice Awards w kategorii Ulubiona polska gwiazda. W tym samym miesiącu dołączyła do kampanii reklamowej sieci komórkowej Play, wiążącej się m.in. z występami w kilku spotach promocyjnych. W reklamach z jej udziałem były wykorzystywane fragmenty utworów z jej repertuaru. Pod koniec marca wokalistka wystąpiła jako gość muzyczny na rozdaniu Wiktorów 2013, które odbyło się na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie. Wśród publiczności obecnych było wiele znanych osobistości m.in. ówczesny prezydent Polski Bronisław Komorowski wraz z małżonką Anną. 1 maja Margaret uczestniczyła w koncercie Tu bije serce Europy, zorganizowanym przez TVP z okazji 10. rocznicy wstąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej, gdzie wraz z Aleksandrą Szwed, Rafałem Brzozowskim i Dawidem Kwiatkowskim zaśpiewała medley przebojów zespołu ABBA. 30 maja wystąpiła w koncercie Królowie sieci podczas pierwszego dnia festiwalu TOPtrendy 2014 wśród trzech artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych singli w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce. Podczas koncertu odebrała wyróżnienie Cyfrowej Piosenki Roku, przyznanej przez ZPAV utworowi „Thank You Very Much” za zajęcie 3. miejsca pod względem największej ilości sprzedanych singli w postaci cyfrowej w 2013 roku. Dzień później zaprezentowała się na scenie w Operze Leśnej w konkursie Największe Przeboje Roku z piosenką „Wasted” wśród wykonawców, których piosenki były w ostatnim roku najczęściej granymi w stacjach radiowych. 7 czerwca była jednym z artystów biorących udział w koncercie SuperJedynki, odbywającym się w ramach 51. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, gdzie zaśpiewała medley swoich trzech dotychczasowych singli: „Tell Me How Are Ya”, „Wasted” i „Thank You Very Much”. Podczas koncertu została nagrodzona SuperJedynką w kategorii SuperArtysta bez granic. Pod koniec lipca miesięcznik „Forbes” umieścił Margaret na 67. miejscu listy „100 najcenniejszych gwiazd polskiego show-biznesu”. Reklamodawcy wycenili jej wartość rynkową na 235 238 złotych. Latem piosenkarka po raz drugi wzięła udział w trasie koncertowej Lato Zet i Dwójki, organizowanej przez TVP2 i Radio Zet, w ramach której wystąpiła w Toruniu (27 lipca), Koszalinie (3 sierpnia) i Uniejowie (24 sierpnia). W międzyczasie Polski Związek Piłki Siatkowej zwrócił się do artystki z prośbą o stworzenie oficjalnego hymnu Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Siatkowej Mężczyzn, odbywających się w 2014 roku w Polsce. Piosenkarka wspólnie z Thomasem Karlssonem i Matsem Tärnforsem stworzyła w tym celu kompozycję „Start a Fire”, którą premierowo wykonała 18 sierpnia w Kraków Arenie przed ostatnim meczem w ramach XII Memoriału Huberta Jerzego Wagnera, transmitowanym na żywo za pośrednictwem telewizji Polsat Sport. Utwór został także umieszczony na debiutanckim albumie studyjnym wokalistki o nazwie Add the Blonde, a zarazem stał się drugim singlem promującym wydawnictwo. 21 sierpnia na antenie RMF FM odbyła się jego premiera radiowa. Piosenka „Start a Fire” trafiła na 10. miejsce zestawienia AirPlay – Top. 22 sierpnia w programie Pytanie na śniadanie premierowo wyemitowano teledysk z udziałem Margaret, który powstał do nagranej przez nią nowej wersji utworu „O mnie się nie martw” z repertuaru Katarzyny Sobczyk. Całe przedsięwzięcie zostało zrealizowane na potrzeby serialu o tym samym tytule. Tego samego dnia podczas gali Eska Music Awards 2014 piosenkarka wykonała cover kompozycji „I Follow Rivers” Lykke Li oraz „Wasted”. Wokalistka była nominowana do jednej z nagród w kategorii Eska TV Award – Najlepsze video (za „Wasted”). 26 sierpnia ukazał się jej debiutancki album studyjny Add the Blonde, na który sama współtworzyła część utworów. Materiał umieszczony na płycie objął 14 anglojęzycznych kompozycji, w tym: całościowy materiał z minialbumu All I Need oraz 8 premierowych piosenek. Całość została utrzymana w stylistyce popowej. Producentami wydawnictwa byli Joakim Buddee, Martin Eriksson oraz Ant Whiting. Add the Blonde dotarło do 8. miejsca listy pięćdziesięciu najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Polsce i uzyskało status platynowej płyty za sprzedaż w nakładzie przekraczającym 30 tysięcy egzemplarzy. 29 sierpnia Margaret wystąpiła w Bejrucie na NRJ Music Tour, organizowanym corocznie przez libańską stację radiową NRJ Lebanon. Dzień później zaprezentowała „Start a Fire” na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie podczas ceremonii otwarcia Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Siatkowej Mężczyzn 2014. Wydarzenie to było transmitowane na żywo w 168 krajach. 15 września artystka została nagrodzona w plebiscycie „Kobieta Roku Glamour”, organizowanym przez magazyn „Glamour”. 21 września w katowickim Spodku podczas ceremonii wręczenia medali siatkarskich mistrzostw świata zaśpiewała ich hymn oraz przebój „Thank You Very Much”. Na początku listopada premierę miał film komediowy Dzień dobry, kocham cię! w reżyserii Ryszarda Zatorskiego, na którego ścieżce dźwiękowej znalazł się utwór wokalistki – „Tell Me How Are Ya”. Tego samego miesiąca Margaret otrzymała nominację do nagród Telekamery 2015 w kategorii Muzyka. 31 grudnia była jedną z głównych gwiazd występujących podczas koncertu Sylwester z Dwójką we Wrocławiu, emitowanego na żywo na kanale TVP2. '2015: „''Heartbeat” i Just the Two of Us 9 lutego 2015 podczas gali wręczenia Telekamer zaprezentowała premierowo trzeci singel promujący album Add the Blonde – „Heartbeat”. Kompozycja została napisana i skomponowana przez nią samą we współpracy z Joakimem Buddee. Nagranie uplasowało się na 11. pozycji na liście najczęściej odtwarzanych piosenek w polskich radiostacjach. Kilka tygodni później drugi rok z rzędu wokalistka otrzymała nominacje do nagród: Kids’ Choice Awards (Ulubiona polska gwiazda) oraz Wiktory (Artysta sceny roku). W międzyczasie wzięła udział w kampanii reklamowej Coca-Coli pod hasłem „Pocałuj radość”, przeprowadzonej z okazji 100. rocznicy wprowadzenia na rynek charakterystycznej butelki napoju. Na potrzeby kampanii artystka nagrała utwór „Smak radości”, będący polską wersją piosenki „First Time”, wykonywanej w oryginale przez Robin Beck. 19 kwietnia Margaret wystąpiła podczas koncertu Top Music Wembley w londyńskiej Wembley Arena. 30 maja zaprezentowała się na scenie w Operze Leśnej podczas koncertu Radiowy Przebój Roku – Super Hit FM, odbywającego się w ramach Polsat SuperHit Festiwal. Po występie piosenkarka została nagrodzona statuetką za zajęcie, z singlem „Wasted”, 4. miejsca w rankingu najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych w 2014 roku, który na potrzeby festiwalu został przygotowany przez ZPAV. 23 sierpnia była jedną z gwiazd koncertu w Uniejowie w ramach telewizyjno-radiowej trasy koncertowej Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015. Kilka dni później wystąpiła na gali Eska Music Awards 2015, gdzie zaśpiewała „Start a Fire”, „Heartbeat”, „Love Me Like You Do” (wraz z Sarsą, Cleo, Tabbem i Sound’n’Grace) oraz „Thank You Very Much” (w duecie z Krzysztofem „Jankesem” Jankowskim). Podczas wydarzenia piosenkarka została nagrodzona dwiema statuetkami w kategoriach: Najlepsza artystka i eskaGO Award – Najlepszy artysta w sieci. Pod koniec sierpnia do sprzedaży trafiła kolekcja butów i dodatków sygnowana przez wokalistkę dla polskiego oddziału międzynarodowej sieci sklepów Deichmann. Przedsięwzięciu towarzyszyła intensywna kampania reklamowa, wiążąca się m.in. z występem Margaret w spocie reklamowym, w którym został wykorzystany fragment utworu z jej repertuaru – „Broke But Happy”. We wrześniu odbyła się premiera zaprojektowanej przez artystkę kolekcji ubrań dla marki Sinsay pod tytułem „Sinsay by Margaret”. Do promocji kolekcji posłużył teledysk zrealizowany do piosenki „Dance for 2”, pochodzącej z płyty Add the Blonde. 26 września na antenie TVP1 ruszyła emisja programu muzycznego Retromania, którego współprowadzącą została piosenkarka wraz z Krzysztofem Szewczykiem i Wojciechem Pijanowskim. W październiku otrzymała nagrodę MTV Europe Music Award w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca, dzięki czemu automatycznie zdobyła również nominację w kategorii Najlepszy światowy wykonawca: Europa. Miesiąc później tygodnik „Wprost” umieścił ją na 38. miejscu listy „50 najbardziej wpływowych polskich celebrytów”. 6 listopada ukazał się jej drugi album studyjny Just the Two of Us, nagrany w duecie z kanadyjskim wokalistą Mattem Duskiem. Na płycie znalazły się interpretacje jazzowych standardów. Singlami promującymi projekt zostały utwory: „‘Deed I Do” oraz tytułowy „Just the Two of Us”. Wydawnictwo uplasowało się na 28. miejscu na polskiej liście sprzedaży. Album zdobył ponadto certyfikat złotej płyty w Polsce. W międzyczasie piosenkarka wzięła udział w świątecznej odsłonie kampanii reklamowej Coca-Coli, w ramach której wraz z finalistami szóstej edycji programu The Voice of Poland nagrała kompozycję „Coraz bliżej święta”. Ponadto w grudniu wokalistka zagrała kilka koncertów, uczestnicząc w świątecznej trasie ciężarówek Coca-Cola po Polsce. 31 grudnia wystąpiła jako jedna z głównych gwiazd podczas koncertu sylwestrowego Sylwester z Dwójką we Wrocławiu, który został zorganizowany przez TVP2 oraz Radio Zet. 'Od 2016: „''Cool Me Down” Na początku lutego 2016 Margaret była jednym z gości specjalnych koncertu Grzegorza Skawińskiego i Waldemara Tkaczyka, który odbył się w Ergo Arenie z okazji jubileuszu 40-lecia ich pracy artystycznej i był transmitowany na żywo za pośrednictwem telewizji Polsat. Piosenkarka na scenie zaśpiewała „Nasze randez-vous” oraz „Pokolenie” wraz z Ewą Farną i Rudą. 8 lutego wokalistka na antenie radia RMF FM potwierdziła, że wraz z utworem „Cool Me Down” zgłosiła się do polskich preselekcji do 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, do których kilka dni później została pomyślnie zakwalifikowana. Po premierze piosenki „Cool Me Down”, Polska awansowała na 1. miejsce w zakładach bukmacherskich, gdzie była typowana do wygrania całego Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. 5 marca Margaret wystąpiła podczas finału selekcji, zorganizowanych w siedzibie Telewizji Polskiej w Warszawie, zajmując ostatecznie 2. miejsce z udziałem 24,72% głosów. Na wieść o przegranej piosenkarki, która była faworytką do wygrania Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, wielu miłośników widowiska z całej Europy zareagowało z oburzeniem, natomiast międzynarodowe portale poświęcone imprezie komentowały końcowy rezultat w następujący sposób: Scenariusz był taki: Margaret wygrywa preselekcje i w maju zabiera Polskę na szczyt. Jednak Polacy nigdy nie słuchają rad i zamiast niej wysłali Michała Szpaka. Jesteśmy w szoku! Zwycięstwo Michała Szpaka w krajowych eliminacjach doprowadziło eurowizyjnych fanów do szału, ponieważ Polska od kilku tygodni była faworytem do wygrania 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Teraz to już jasne! Polska popełniła samobójstwo poprzedniej nocy. Singel „Cool Me Down” zajął 4. miejsce na liście AirPlay – Top, najczęściej granych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych, i jest dotychczas najwyżej notowaną piosenką wokalistki w tym zestawieniu. Kompozycja była notowana również na oficjalnej liście sprzedaży w Szwecji, gdzie uplasowała się na 36. miejscu. W Polsce singel sprzedał się w nakładzie przekraczającym 40 tysięcy egzemplarzy i pokrył się podwójnie platynową płytą, natomiast w Szwecji sprzedał się w ponad 20-tysięcznym nakładzie i został certyfikowany złotem. 7 marca do sprzedaży trafiła druga kolekcja butów i dodatków dla polskiego oddziału marki Deichmann sygnowana przez piosenkarkę. Do promocji kolekcji posłużył spot reklamowy z udziałem artystki, w którym został wykorzystany również fragment jej utworu „Click”. W połowie marca wokalistka została nagrodzona statuetką Kids’ Choice Awards w kategorii Ulubiona polska gwiazda. W tym samym czasie zagrała specjalny koncert w ramach cyklu eska360, który został zarejestrowany przez stację Eska TV i wyemitowany na ich antenie 2 kwietnia. 28 maja piosenkarka wystąpiła w koncercie Radiowy przebój roku podczas drugiego dnia festiwalu Polsat SuperHit Festiwal, gdzie zaśpiewała „Cool Me Down” oraz „Heartbeat”, który znalazł się w gronie najczęściej emitowanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych w poprzedzającym roku. Na początku lipca odbyła się premiera piosenki „Atomówki”, którą wokalistka nagrała na zlecenie stacji Cartoon Network z okazji emisji w Polsce premierowych odcinków amerykańskiej kreskówki o tym samym tytule. 9 lipca artystka była jednym z gości muzycznych w szwedzkim programie Sommarkrysset, emitowanym na kanale TV4, podczas którego zaśpiewała singel „Cool Me Down”. Działalność charytatywna W styczniu 2014 Margaret przekazała na aukcję Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy sukienkę, w której wystąpiła w Gdyni podczas koncertu sylwestrowego, organizowanego przez telewizję Polsat. 3 kwietnia wystąpiła podczas gali Rak. To się leczy!, która odbyła się w Teatrze Capitol. Latem piosenkarka wsparła Fundację Polsat, występując w spocie, gdzie zachęcała do wysyłania smsów, z których zyski zostały przeznaczone na rzecz fundacji. Spot emitowany był na antenie stacji Polsat oraz na kanałach tematycznych Grupy Polsat. 6 grudnia wzięła udział w imprezie mikołajkowej, zorganizowanej przez Jakuba Wesołowskiego w należącym do niego podwarszawskim hotelu „Brant”, dla dzieci z okolicznych domów dziecka. Artystka wystąpiła na scenie oraz przekazała na odbywającą się tam aukcję charytatywną namalowany przez siebie obraz. Tego samego dnia wokalistka odwiedziła przebywające w Instytucie Matki i Dziecka dzieci cierpiące na choroby nowotworowe. W międzyczasie Margaret, wraz z innymi artystami takimi jak m.in. Rafał Brzozowski, Honorata Skarbek czy Maria Niklińska, uczestniczyła w nagraniu charytatywnej płyty Siemacha po kolędzie z kolędami i piosenkami świątecznymi. Projekt został zorganizowany przez Stowarzyszenie Siemacha. Wokalistka na album nagrała piosenkę „Santa Claus Is Coming to Town” w duecie z Pamelą Stone oraz kolędę „Pójdźmy wszyscy do stajenki” wraz z wszystkimi wykonawcami biorącymi udział w projekcie. Wydawnictwo miało premierę 9 grudnia, a dochód z jego sprzedaży został przekazany na budowę domu dziecka w Odporyszowie. 15 grudnia wystąpiła podczas koncertu charytatywnego Serce dla dzieci, w trakcie którego zbierane były fundusze na pomoc dla ośmiorga chorych dzieci – podopiecznych Fundacji Faktu. Margaret w akcji wspierała chorego na zanik mięśni typu Duchenne’a Adriana. Organizatorami koncertu byli: TVP1 oraz Ringier Axel Springer Polska. Na początku stycznia 2015 wokalistka wsparła 23. finał WOŚP, wystawiając na licytację sukienkę, w której odebrała nagrodę „Kobiety Roku Glamour”. Latem, drugi rok z rzędu, wystąpiła w spocie zachęcającym do finansowego wsparcia podopiecznych Fundacji Polsat. Pod koniec 2015 piosenkarka ponownie zaangażowała się w nagranie świątecznej płyty, z której dochód ze sprzedaży trafił na pomoc podopiecznym Stowarzyszenia Siemacha. Charytatywny album pod tytułem Gwiazdy po kolędzie ukazał się 27 listopada, a Margaret nagrała na niego utwór „A kto wie czy za rogiem” oraz kolędę „Gdy się Chrystus rodzi” z Sarsą, Kasią Popowską, Rafałem Brzozowskim, Antkiem Smykiewiczem i Pamelą Stone. 10 stycznia 2016 w ramach Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy zagrała koncert w Świdnicy. Dyskografia *Add the Blonde (2014) *Just the Two of Us (oraz Matt Dusk; 2015) Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziesiąta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Jakub Molęda *Adriana Kalska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji